Aku Memilih Setia
by chochoberry
Summary: [ChanSoo-TaoSoo] Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mencium pipi chubby Kyungsoo, memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, melumat bibir tebal Kyungsoo, namun tidak bisa karena ia tidak mau Kyungsoo membencinya karena melakukan hal itu, lagian ia masih menghargai Tao sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo /"Putuslah dengan Tao dan jadilah milikku" -bad summary- -chap 2 [end] update-
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Aku Memilih Setia**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zi Tao, & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai,**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

**_Ada banyak cara Tuhan menghadirkan cinta__  
__Mungkin engkau adalah salah satunya__  
__Namun engkau datang di saat yang tidak tepat__  
__Cintaku tlah dimiliki_**

.

.

Pertemuan pertama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama seperti di drama-drama romansa favorit para ibu atau remaja putri. Secara tidak sengaja, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bertabrakan di koridor kampus mereka. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang terlalu serius membaca novel dan Chanyeol yang sedang terburu-buru.

Akibat tabrakan itu, novel yang Kyungsoo pegang jatuh. Reflek, membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjongkok untuk mengambil novel itu. Dan yaaah...adegan pasaran itu terjadi, Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo―dalam artian secara tidak sengaja―membuat mereka salah tingkah.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu" Chanyeol membuka suaranya, sedikit menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka.

"Aku juga minta maaf, tadi aku terlalu serius membaca novel sehingga tidak lihat kalau ada kamu di depan" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan badannya sedikit.

Mata yang cantik dan suara yang indah. Chanyeol mengagumi sosok ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya kini.

"Park Chanyeol, jurusan IT semester 5" Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, "Do Kyungsoo, jurusan Sastra Korea semester 3".

Tangan yang lembut, ingin sekali Chanyeol memegang tangan ini dalam waktu yang lama namun niat itu ia urungkan karena ia tidak mau Kyungsoo berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" ujar Chanyeol sesaat setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Chanyeol sunbae" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar. Chanyeol merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat senyuman itu terukir indah di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, panggil aku Chanyeol hyung saja" ujar Chanyeol yang masih betah memandang wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ba..baik, Chanyeol hyung" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit gugup, bagaimana tidak gugup jika Chanyeol terus memandangnya seolah-olah ada yang aneh di wajah Kyungsoo.

Menyadari kegugupan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo, "Ehem...kamu ada kuliah hari ini ?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Hari ini aku hanya ingin menyerahkan tugas kepada Yunho Songsaenim, setelah itu aku akan pulang".

"Ah begitu, hari ini aku juga tidak ada kuliah. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama ? aku akan mengantarmu" ujar Chanyeol, rupanya dia ingin lebih dekat dengan namja manis bermata bulat di depannya ini.

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin bulat ketika mendengar tawaran Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hendak menjawab namun panggilan seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Kyungie baby...!? ayo kita pulang...!?" teriak namja itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah ne...!?" jawab Kyungsoo, lalu Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang menatap kaget ke arah namja tampan tadi, "Chanyeol hyung, aku pulang duluan. Mian, aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu tadi" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu Kyungsoo menghampiri namja tampan tadi dan menggandeng lengannya mesra.

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ternyata namja manis bermata bulat itu telah memiliki kekasih. Hari ini dia merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan hari ini juga ia merasakan sakit hati ketika ia mengetahui cintanya mungkin tidak akan pernah terbalas.

.

.

**_Inilah akhirnya harus ku akhiri__  
__Sebelum cintamu semakin dalam__  
__Maafkan diriku memilih setia__  
__Walaupun kutahu cintamu lebih besar__ darinya_**

.

.

Semenjak perkenalan itu, Chanyeol langsung mencari tahu semua hal tentang Kyungsoo. Entah itu bertanya pada teman dekat Kyungsoo atau diam-diam memasuki kantor arsip mahasiswa―mahasiswa dilarang keras memasuki ruangan itu―hanya untuk melihat data pribadi Kyungsoo. Dicatatnya hal-hal penting tentang Kyungsoo di notebooknya. Chanyeol tahu kalau dia sebenarnya tidak boleh melakukan hal ini karena Kyungsoo telah memiliki kekasih namun ia tidak bisa, semakin dia ingin mengenyahkan Kyungsoo di otaknya, yang ada bayangan Kyungsoo semakin tergambar jelas. Setidaknya, di jari manis Kyungsoo belum melingkar cincin atau Kyungsoo dan Tao―kekasih Kyungsoo―masih belum mengucapkan janji sehidup semati di depan pendeta, Chanyeol mempunyai kesempatan―yang ia tahu sedikit kemungkinannya―untuk memiliki Kyungsoo. Bolehkah Chanyeol berharap ?

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah sibuk menghabiskan bibimbap dan kimchi di kantin. Perutnya benar-benar lapar karena seharian ia bertugas seperti detektif, mencari tahu tentang pujaan hatinya. Do Kyungsoo.

Secara tidak sengaja, mata Chanyeol melihat malaikatnya tengah makan sendirian tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol sekarang. Secepat kilat Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya...!?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Eh...! Chanyeol hyung, apa kabar ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Chanyeol terpesona untuk sesaat.

"Baik-baik saja, kok sendirian ? kekasihmu mana ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, aura wajah Kyungsoo yang semula ceria mendadak sedih. Membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak dan merasa bersalah. "Akhir-akhir Tao sangat sibuk, 2 minggu lagi dia akan mengikuti turnamen wushu internasional di China jadi ia harus sering berlatih" entah sengaja atau tidak, Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Ah begitu..." Chanyeol tampak berpikir agar malaikatnya bisa ceria lagi, "Kyungsoo-ya, ayo ikut aku...! aku mempunya tempat yang bagus untukmu...!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Eh ? O_O mau kemana hyung ?"

"Sudah ikut saja, aku jamin kamu pasti akan menyukai tempat ini" Chanyeol terus saja mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Tidak tahukah ia akibat genggamannya, wajah Kyungsoo merona dan jantung Kyungso berdebar keras ? debaran ini sama seperti saat Tao menggandeng tangannya. Apakah ia― Kyungsso menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak di otaknya.

"_Ingat Kyungsoo, kamu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan kamu mencintai kekasihmu"_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tiba di sebuah bukit yang letaknya di belakang kampus. Kyungsoo hanya mampu membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat melihat pemandangan di bukit itu.

Di bukit itu tedapat sebuah taman dengan bunga beraneka warna, kupu-kupu saling berkejar-kejaran, lalu di dekat taman itu terdapat sebuah anak sungai yang mengalir indah. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka ada pemandangan secantik ini di belakang kampusnya.

"Kamu suka ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Suka hyung...! aku sangat menyukainya, disini benar-benar indah...!" ujar Kyungsoo antusias.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sebenarnya ini adalah tempat rahasiaku, ketika aku sedih, marah, kesal, aku akan pergi kesini. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membagi keindahan ini dengan orang lain karena aku yakin ketika banyak orang mengetahui tempat ini maka tempat ini tidak akan seindah ini lagi, kamu tahu sendiri kan bagaimana manusia yang selalu tidak mensyukuri nikmat yang diberikan oleh Tuhan ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, lalu ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran. "Lalu kenapa hyung memberitahukan tempat ini padaku ? bukankah tadi hyung bilang kalau ini tempat rahasia hyung ?".

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, "Karena kamu adalah orang spesial buatku".

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, "Sp..spesial ? maksud hyung apa ?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, lalu diapun mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan bunga yang luas. Chanyeol pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang memasukkan udara sejuk di sekitar bukit itu lalu dihembuskannya secara perlahan, "Cinta itu adalah perasaan hangat yang mampu membuat kita menyadari betapa berharganya kita, dan adanya seseorang yang begitu berharga untuk kita lindungi. Cinta tidaklah sebatas kata-kata saja, karena cinta jauh lebih berharga daripada harta karun termahal di dunia pun. Saat seseorang memegang tanganmu dan bilang " Aku cinta kamu…" pasti menjadi perasaan hangat yang itu, saat kamu sudah menemukan seseorang yang begitu berharga buat kamu, jangan pernah lepaskan dia. Namun adakalanya cinta begitu menyakitkan, dan satu-satunya jalan untuk menunjukkan cintamu hanyalah merlekan dia pergi" ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, di otaknya timbul pertanyaan kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol berkata seperti ini, apakah Chanyeol mencintai seseorang ? Kyungsoo memegang dadanya, merasakan debaran keras disana. Kalau memang benar Chanyeol mencintai seseorang, bolehkah ? bolehkah Kyungsoo berharap kalau orang itu adalah dirinya ? Tapi Kyungsoo telah memiliki Tao, apakah ini berarti Kyungsoo mengkhianati Tao ?

Mendengar Kyungsoo yang tidak menyahuti ucapannya, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum miris, kini matanya memandang dua ekor kupu-kupu yang sedang menghisap nektar bunga. "Kyungsoo-ya, aku mencintainya saja dan tidak memilikinya Bukan berarti aku lemah, bukan karena ketidakpantasanku untuknya, juga bukan karena ketidakmampuanku untuk bersamanya bukan pula karena kekuranganku dibalik pilihannya. Melainkan karena hatinya bukan milikku".

Debaran jantung Kyungsoo semakin keras. Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Jantungnya tidak pernah bekerja seekstrim ini meskipun ia dekat dengan Tao. Dilihatnya, wajah Chanyeol dari samping, benar-benar tampan.

"Hy..hyung baik-baik saja ? sepertinya hyung ada masalah yang berhubungan dengan cinta" ujar Kyungsoo hati-hati karena ia takut akan menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol.

"Yaaaah, sepertinya begitu...aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih. Aku mencintainya saat pandangan kami bertemu untuk yang pertama kali, matanya yang indah sanggup membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya,―" Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan iapun mendekati wajah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan wajahnya ke belakang, dapat dilihat wajahnya yang saat ini merona, "―aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Kamulah orang yang berhasil membuat hatiku senang dan sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan, senang karena kita bisa bertemu lalu aku bisa melihat senyum manismu, sakit karena aku menyadari bahwa kamu sudah ada yang memiliki" ujar Chanyeol sambil kembali ke posisinya semula.

Kyungsoo mematung mendengar ucapan terakhir Chanyeol, dia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol menyimpan rasa padanya. Kyungsoo bingung harus berbuat apa, kalau boleh jujur Kyungsoo merasa senang karena ternyata orang yang dicintai Chanyeol adalah dirinya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Tao ? dia tidak mau menyakiti hati orang yang selama 6 bulan menemaninya.

"Ma...maaf hyung, aku―"

"Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf Kyungsoo-ya karena yang salah itu aku. Karena aku jatuh cinta pada kekasih orang. Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku saja agar beban di hatiku hilang dan kamu tahu kalau ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu disini" ujar Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dapat dilihat wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ini sangat mendadak baginya.

"Aissshh...kenapa suasananya jadi canggung begini, kita kesini kan mau senang-senang bukan untuk bermelankolis ria―" Chanyeol berdiri lalu membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor, lalu dijulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, "―ayo...! kita ke tengah hamparan bunga itu, kita main kejar-kejaran sama kupu-kupu...!"

Kyungsoo memandangi tangan dan wajah Chanyeol bergantian, lalu disunggingkannya senyum manisnya, "Baiklah hyung...!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke tengah hamparan bunga. Disana mereka saling bergurau, menggoda satu sama lain, memetik bunga, menganggu kupu-kupu yang sedang menghisap nektar, dan saling bergandengan tangan.

Biarlah, untuk saat ini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tersenyum gembira, melupakan masalah yang ada. Bahkan mungkin, Kyungsoo melupakan Tao, kekasihnya

sendiri. Hmm..siapa tahu ?

.

.

**_Maafkanlah diriku tak bisa bersamamu  
Walau besar dan tulusnya rasa cintamu  
Takkan mungkin untuk membagi cinta tulusku  
Dan aku memilih setia_**

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat, kemana-mana mereka selalu berdua. Apalagi ditambah dengan kesibukan Tao yang tidak bisa selalu menemani Kyungsoo, alhasil Kyungsoo selalu minta ditemani Chanyeol untuk sekedar mencari buku atau menemaninya menikmati strawberry cheese cake di kafe favoritnya.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari, cinta Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo semakin dalam dan cinta Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol mulai tumbuh. Bagi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol adalah pria yang hangat, dia merasa sangat nyaman jika berada di dekat Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Tao, ketika Kyungsoo berada di dekatnya Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apa-apa, ada suatu hal yang dimiliki Chanyeol namun tidak dimiliki Tao, Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu apa hal itu yang jelas Chanyeol telah mampu membuat hatinya goyah akan cintanya pada Tao. Kalau boleh, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjadi orang egois yaitu memiliki Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan Tao. Namun, kalau hal itu terjadi maka akan banyak hati yang tersakiti jadi mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus melepaskan salah satu diantara mereka. Tapi siapa ? Tao ? Kyungsoo tidak tega mencampakkan Tao yang sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan cintanya 6 bulan yang lalu, selain itu hatinya masih mencintai dia. Chanyeol ? Kyungsoo tidak rela melepaskan Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengisi harinya, tidak dapat dipungkiri di salah satu sudut hati Kyungsoo telah tumbuh cinta untuknya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah tengah menikmati stawberry cheese cake nya sambil menunggu Chanyeol datang. Mereka janjian untuk bertemu di cafe favorit Kyungsoo namun karena Chanyeol masih ada urusan, jadi Kyungsoo lah yang datang duluan.

"Sudah lama menunggu ?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik mengunyah kuenya melihat ke asal suara, tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya, "Tidak hyung, aku juga baru sampai disini".

Chanyeol mengambil tempat disamping Kyungsoo, diliriknya kue Kyungsoo yang sudah tinggal seperempat, "Yakin kamu tidak menunggu lama ? kuemu tinggal sedikit tuh ?"

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah kuenya lalu kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutnya, "Ini kan kue favoritku hyung jadi wajar saja kalau cepat habis, tapi beneran kok aku aku tidak menunggu lama"

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mencium pipi chubby Kyungsoo, memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, melumat bibir tebal Kyungsoo, namun tidak bisa karena ia tidak mau Kyungsoo membencinya karena melakukan hal itu, lagian ia masih menghargai Tao sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Hyung...! kenapa diam saja heum ?" ujar Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo-ya, apakah kamu bahagia dengan Tao ?"

"Eh ? kenapa hyung tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku...!?" ujar Chanyeol tegas.

"Te...tentu saja, aku bahagia dengannya" jawab Kyungsoo lirih, entah mengapa ada sudur hatinya yang enggan sekali mengatakan hal ini.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang, membuat Kyungsoo terheran ada apa sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, semakin hari rasa cintaku padamu semakin besar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus-menerus. Mencintai seseorang yang salah memang menyakitkan" ujar Chanyeol frustasi.

"Bukan hanya hyung yang tersiksa, aku juga tersiksa" ujarKyungsoo sangat lirih tapi masih mampu didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Iya, setiap hari hyung selalu menemaniku, saat aku butuh bantuan, hyung lah yang datang. saat aku menangis, hyung lah yang mengusap air mataku lalu menghiburku. Semakin lama, aku semakin nyaman berada di dekatmu, hyung. Perasaan yang sama saat aku berada di dekat Tao, tapi aku merasa perasaan ini lebih kuat. Setiap hari, hatiku dilanda dilema antara dirimu dan Tao. Di satu sisi aku tidak tega mencampakkan Tao yang sangat mencitaiku, tapi aku juga tidak mau melepaskan hyung yang sudah mewarnai hari-hariku―"mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan hal itu, membuat Chanyeol langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan, "―apakah aku egois hyung ?"

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Kyungsoo perlahan, "Tidak, kamu tidak egois. Maafkan, aku yang telah membiarkan rasa dilema itu muncul, maaf "

Kyungsoo diam saja dalam pelukan Chanyeol, dapat didengarnya detak jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak sangat cepat, apakah jantung Chanyeol selalu seperti ini saat ia berada di dekatnya ?

Kyungsoo mendongak dan ―entah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan―Chanyeol menunduk, membuat mata mereka saling bertemu. Entah siapa yang memulainya, yang jelas sekarang bibir mereka saling menempel. Lumatan lembut Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo secara tidak sadar melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya. Wajah Kyungsoo sangat merah saat ini, kerena kalau boleh jujur ini adalah ciuman pertamanya karena Tao masih belum berani untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menjilat permukaan bibir Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk lalu melakukan aksinya. Chanyeol tidak peduli mata para pengunjung cafe yang mungkin saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget karena seenaknya mencium orang, untung saja pengunjung cafe tidak ada yang dibawah umur jadi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak akan dianggap meracuni pikiran anak-anak.

"Hy...hyung...hmmppp...se..sak..hmmp" Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Chanyeol, saat dirasa pasokan udara di paru-parunya menipis.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, secara perlahan Chanyeol melepas ciumannya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan demi Tuhan, ini adalah pemandangan yang seksi di mata Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku―" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena telunjuk Chanyeol saat ini berada di bibirnya.

"Putuslah dengan Tao dan jadilah milikku"

**TBC**

* * *

**fanfict ini gue tulis di antara kesibukan gue yang membeludak serta dalam rangka pencarian ide untuk fanfict yang lainnya. karena keseringan dengerin lagunya Fatin yang judulnya Aku Memilih Setia, gue jadi demen banget ma lagu ini terus gue jadiin fanfict deh ._. sebenarnya ini fanfict mau aku jadikan oneshoot tapi karena kepanjangan aku jadikan twoshoot aja. yang sudah tau lagunya pasti bisa nebak ending fanfict ini gimana :3  
****dan terakhir, gue ngucapin makasih yang udah mau baca fanfic abal-abal gue dengan atau tanpa review, XOXO :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Aku Memilih Setia**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zi Tao, & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai,**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

"_Putuslah dengan Tao dan jadilah milikku"_

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Kyungsoo. Di otaknya kembali mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol hingga saat namja tinggi itu merebut ciuman pertamanya. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah merona saat ini ketika ia memegang bibirnya, namun sesaat kemudian wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu ketika ia mengingat Tao, namja yang selama ini mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Bagaimana kalau Tao tahu hal ini ? bisa Kyungsoo bayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Tao karena dikhianati oleh kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur, dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Siapa yang harus dia pilih ? Chanyeol atau Tao ? Kyungsoo tidak akan menjadi orang egois, dia harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka atau tidak memilih sama sekali. Sejurus kemudian, secara tidak sengaja mata Kyungsoo melihat sebuah quotes yang terdapat di sebuah majalah langganannya.

"_if you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second"-Johnny Deep-_

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya saat membaca quotes itu. Jadi, selama ini ia tidak benar-benar mencintai Tao ? makanya ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Lalu, apakah ini pertanda Kyungsoo harus memilih Chanyeol dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Tao ?

"Aisshhh...Tuhan bantulah aku, ini benar-benar membuatku bingung...!?" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Drrtt...drrttt...

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk untuknya, ia pun menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat namanya, karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo hyung..."

"_Hyung ? tumben sekali kamu memanggilku hyung ?"_

Kyungsoo terperanjat mendengar suara orang yang meneleponnya. Ternyata, orang itu bukan Chanyeol melainkan Tao..!

"_Kyungie baby ? kamu sedang menunggu telepon seseorang heum ?"_

"Ah ne..! aku sedang menunggu telepon dari Jongdae hyung untuk membicarakan pentas seni yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan" jantung Kyungsoo berdebar sangat kencang, dia tidak menyangka Tao meneleponnya. Eh tunggu dulu..! apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan Tao ?

"_Oh begitu...aku kira kamu sedang menunggu telepon dari selingkuhanmu, hahaha"_

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup, "Apa-apaan sih kamu...nggak lucu tau ...!?"

"_Iya-iya maaf―" _Tao menghentikan bicaranya sejenak, membuat suasana hening diantara mereka berdua. "―_Baby, kamu tahu ? aku sangat merindukanmu, aku rindu semua yang ada pada dirimu"._

"Ak..aku juga merindukanmu"

"_Baby, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kamu marah sama aku gara-gara sibuk latihan dan nggak bisa nemenin kamu, bahkan sms sama telepon saja aku nggak bisa sering-sering, aku benar-benar minta maaf"_

"Nggak apa-apa kok, kamu kan ngelakuin ini demi kampus kita. Kalau kamu menang, bukan hanya aku aja yang senang tapi semua warga kampus pasti ikut senang, jadi berjuanglah ...!" ujar Kyungsoo memberi semangat, tapi tiba-tiba saja di otaknya muncul wajah Chanyeol yang selama ini menemaninya, menggantikan sosok Tao di sampingnya.

"_Makasih baby, inilah yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu, kamu tidak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku beruntung, Tuhan mempertemukan kita dan aku berharap hubungan kita bisa bertahan lama"_

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, jujur ia tidak mampu mengatakan kalimat "kita putus" pada Tao. Tao benar-benar mencintainya, dan Kyungsoo berdosa besar kalau ia tega membuat namja itu sakit hati.

Mendengar Kyungsoo yang diam saja, Tao pun melanjutkan kata-katanya, _"Baby, nanti setelah selesai turnamen, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari ekskul wushu"._

"Eh..!? wae...!?" Kyungsoo kaget mendengar pernyataan Tao. Karena wushu dan Tao adalah dua hal yang tidak dapat dipisahkan, dan tiba-tiba saja Tao memutuskan untuk keluar dari ekskul wushu.

"_Karena aku sadar, wushu membuatku semakin jauh padamu. Setiap hari aku harus latihan dengan waktu yang cukup lama, ditambah lagi jadwal kita kuliah yang tidak sama dan itu semua menyebabkan kita jarang bertemu. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari ekskul wushu sehingga kita berdua bisa mendapatkan waktu yang lebih banyak untuk bermesraan"_

"Ka..kamu yakin ? bukankah wushu itu sudah menjadi bagian hidupmu ?" Kyungsoo benar-benar tercekat dengan ucapan Tao barusan, bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa Tao sangat mencintainya.

"_Sangat yakin, wushu memang sudah menjadi bagian hidupku tapi dirimu adalah nafasku, aku masih bisa hidup meskipun aku harus meninggalkan dunia wushu tapi aku bisa mati kalau dirimu pergi meninggalkanku, aku tahu ini sedikit berlebihan tapi itu memang benar. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonamu. Lagian, aku masih bisa bermain wushu kapanpun aku mau tanpa harus ikut ekskul_"

Kyungsoo diam saja, dia mencerna semua ucapan Tao. Setitik air bening mengalir dari mata bulatnya, dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang karena telah mencoba untuk mengkhianati cinta suci Tao.

"_baby ? kenapa diam ? kamu baik-baik saja ?_"

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya, "Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terharu mendengar ucapanmu tadi"

"_Ya sudah, sekarang kamu tidur sudah malam, besok kamu ada kuliah pagi kan ?selamat tidur Kyungie baby, aku sangat mencintaimu_"_._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tao..." ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dipandanginya langit-langit kamarnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Pikirannya saat ini tertuju pada dua orang namja yang telah berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela napas, dia sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan dia pilih. Dan dia berharap, semoga keputusannya ini benar.

.

.

**_Seribu kali logika ku untuk menolak__  
__Tapi ku tak bisa bohongi hati kecilku__  
__Bila saja diriku ini masih sendiri__  
__Pasti ku kan memilih ... kan memilih kamu.._**

.

.

Chanyeol mengeratkan jaketnya karena cuaca sore ini sangat dingin. Dia tengah berada di bukit belakang kampus karena Kyungsoo memintanya untuk datang kesana. Dia sedikit heran tumben sekali Kyungsoo mengajaknya ketemuan kesini, biasanya juga di kampus atau cafe langganannya.

"Chanyeol hyung...!" panggil Kyungsoo sambil berlari mendekati Chanyeol.

Senyum Chanyeol terukir melihat malaikatnya telah datang. Tidak tahukah dia, senyuman manisnya membuat hati Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit. Kyungsoo berharap senyuman itu tidak akan pudar untuk selamanya.

"Ada apa ? tumben sekali―"

"Hubungan kita sampai disini hyung...! aku tidak mau hyung datang lagi kepadaku...!"ujar Kyungsoo tegas, namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit mengatakan hal itu.

"Maksudmu apa ? kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu ?"jujur firasat Chanyeol tidak enak saat ini.

"Karena hyung mencintai orang yang salah, hyung mencintai aku yang jelas-jelas sudah punya kekasih. Hubungan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan hyung, lupakanlah aku...! carilah seseorang yang lebih baik dariku...!"Mata Kyungsoo kini mulai memerah menahan tangis, hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo-ya, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ? kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu ?"Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo, hendak memeluk namja mungil itu. Namun, Kyungsoo melangkah mundur, menghindari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tao sangat mencintaiku, aku...aku juga mencintainya. Jadi, ku mohon hyung...jangan temui aku lagi..! jangan membuatku menjadi orang yang berdosa karena menduakan cintanya...!"air mata Kyungsoo kini mengalir deras dari matanya.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja, dia memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu. Beginikah akhirnya ? Chanyeol harus melepaskan Kyungsoo ?

"Maafkan aku hyung...aku harap hyung selalu bahagia, jaga dirimu baik-baik"Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sungguh, dia tidak kuat jika harus berlama-lama disitu, hatinya akan semakin sakit jika melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandangi kepergian Kyungsoo, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk memanggil nama Kyungsoo, kakinya terasa lumpuh untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Dia hancur sekarang, cinta itu menyakitkan ketika ia datang di waktu yang salah.

"Kyungsoo-ya...bagaimana aku bisa bahagia ketika sumber kebahagiaanku pergi meninggalkan aku ?"gumam Chanyeol lirih.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Kyungsoo mengamatinya dari balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari bukit itu. Dapat dilihatnya, Chanyeol yang kecewa dan sakit hati. Air mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir, diremasnya kemeja yang ia pakai untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku lakukan ini demi kebaikan semua. Aku tidak mau banyak hati yang tersakiti karena hal ini, lebih baik sakit di awal daripada sakit di akhir"Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti. Andai saja, Tuhan mempertemukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lebih dulu mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Andai saja, Kyungsoo masih sendiri, dia pasti akan menerima cinta Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

"Chanyeol hyung...aku mencintaimu"

* * *

.

.

.

Sebulan sejak peristiwa itu, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak saling menghubungi. Chanyeol tidak lagi menampakkan wajahnya di depan Kyungsoo. Bahkan, Chanyeol mengganti nomer ponselnya dan mennonaktifkan emailnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mematuhi perintah Kyungsoo untuk tidak menemuinya lagi.

Kyungsoo memandangi air hujan yang membasahi jalanan kota Seoul dari balik jendela. Sekarang, dia berada di cafe favoritnya. Strawberry cheese cake nya tidak ia sentuh sama sekali, ia terlalu asyik melihat hujan. Kyungsoo merindukannya, ada keping hatinya yang hilang ketika ia mengucapkan kata perpisahan sebulan lalu. Ia ingat betapa hangatnya pelukannya, senyumnya yang selalu mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar dan ciuman pertamanya yang mampu membuat wajahnya merona. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman, sosok yang mempunyai nama Park Chanyeol.

KRIIIING...!

Bel cafe berbunyi tanda ada seorang masuk. Kyungsoo menoleh ke asal suara dan dilihatnya seorang namja kecil tengah berjalan ke hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo hyung...tadi ada seseorang yang menitipkan ini padaku, katanya ini buat hyung" ujar namja kecil itu sambil meletakkan sebuah kotak di atas meja.

Kyungsoo memandang namja kecil dan kotak itu bergantian, "memangnya ini dari siapa heum ?"

Namja kecil itu menggeleng, "Orang itu tidak menyebutkan namanya hyung"ujar namja itu sambil memainkan tangannya, "Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya ? temanku menunggu diluar"

"Eh tung―"ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena ia telah melihat anak itu telah pergi dari hadapannya, padahal ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sejurus kemudian, Kyungsoo mengamati kotak kecil pink yang ada di atas meja. Dia benar-benar heran siapa yang mengirimkan ini padanya. Diambilnya kotak kecil itu, diamatinya sebentar lalu dibukanya secara perlahan.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat melihat isi di dalam kotak itu. Sebuah miniatur berbentuk pororo, dia ingat betul ketika ia merengek pada Chanyeol agar ia mau membelikan miniatur pororo itu untuknya. Ternyata bukan hanya itu saja, di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah surat. Dengan jantung berdebar, Kyungsoo membuka surat itu lalu membacanya.

_Dear Malaikatku, Kyungsoo..._

_Kyungsoo-ya...aku bersyukur pada Tuhan atas kebersamaan kita. Meski hubungan kita telah berakhir, aku telah banyak belajar dan sekarang ini aku jauh lebih bijaksana dalam menyikapi apapun. _

_Kyungsoo-ya... aku bersyukur pada Tuhan atas segala sesuatu yang pernah aku lakukan untuk mempertahankan hubunganku denganmu, karena itu berarti aku memang telah mencoba dan ternyata usahaku memang sia-sia._

_Kyungsoo-ya, aku berterima kasih atas seluruh perhatian yang telah kamu berikan padaku. Kebahagiaan yang pernah aku terima darimu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Aku berterima kasih padamu atas seluruh waktu yang kamu berikan padaku untuk selalu menjaga hubungan kita. Aku tahu aku salah karena mencintaimu, mencintai seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih namun seperti yang kita ketahui kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta dan cinta itu buta dia tidak memandang apapun, kalau sudah cinta maka dia tidak akan peduli meskipun ia mencintai orang yang salah. Kadangkala aku merasa kesal pada Tuhan, mengapa Dia tidak mempertemukan kita dari awal tapi kemudian aku yakin semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya dan rencana Tuhan pasti indah pada waktunya._

_Maaf, hanya kata itulah yang bisa aku ucapkan karena kebodohanku membiarkan rasa cinta ini tumbuh subur dalam hatiku dan membuatmu merasa tersakiti. Semoga kamu bisa memaafkanku._

_Oh ya...aku ada hadiah untukmu, sebuah miniatur pororo. Aku ingat betul, saat kamu merengek minta dibelikan miniatur itu saat kita jalan ke taman bermain. Padahal uang di dompetku tidak cukup membeli miniatur itu dan akhirnya kamu ngambek seharian sampai-sampai aku bingung sendiri mencari cara untuk membuatmu ceria lagi. Sekarang, aku bisa membelikan miniatur pororo ini untukmu meskipun aku tidak memberikannya secara langsung padamu._

_Kyungsoo-ya..._ _cinta mengajariku bijaksana dan rindu mengajariku kesabaran. Aku tidak mengharap atau memintamu kembali. Karena cinta itu takdir. Jika takdir itu kamu, aku yakin Tuhan sudah merencanakan waktu dan tempat yang indah untuk kita bertemu lagi. Tapi jika tidak, berarti tuhan hanya menitipkan cinta indah ini pada kira dan menjanjikan yang lebih nantinya._

_Yang terakhir,_

_Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian terindah dari hidupku. Terima kasih telah mengisi hari-hari kelamku dengan cahaya cintamu. Terima kasih karena telah mengijinkan aku untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu walau hanya kasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta, dan masih banyak terima kasih yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan satu-satu._

_Kyungsoo-ya, malaikatku...aku berharap kamu selalu bahagia, tidak ada setetes air mata yang mengalir dari mata bulatmu itu. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Tao, aku bahagia untuk kalian berdua._

_Yang bahagia melihat senyummu  
Park Chanyeol_

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, tangan munginya menutup bibirnya agar sebuah isakan tidak terdengar. Surat dari Chanyeol benar-benar membuat hatinya serasa dibelah, sakit sekali. Kyungsoo merindukannya, di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat.

Eh...tunggu dulu...!?

Anak yang menyerahkan surat ini adalah anak yang bermain hujan di depan cafe. Itu berarti―

Secepat kilat, Kyungsoo keluar dari cafe. Tidak dipedulikannya hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuh kecilnya. Matanya mencari di setiap ujung jalan, berharap menemukan sosok tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol...Park Chanyeol, hyung ada dimana ?"gumam Kyungsoo lirih, air matanya keluar tanpa ia sadari, untung saja hari sedang hujan jadi tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia sedang menangis.

Kyungsoo terus mencari, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak menemukannya.

"Kyungie baby...! kenapa kamu hujan-hujanan begini ?"secara tidak sengaja, Tao bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Dihampirinya Kyungsoo yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Tao..."ujar Kyungsoo lirih, kepalanya pusing karena terguyur hujan deras.

"Ayo, kita ke apartemenku...bajumu basah semua, kalau dibiarkan kamu bisa sakit"Tao merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dengan tangan kananya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang payung.

Kyungsoo hanya menurut, sekali lagi ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang berharap Chanyeol muncul, namun harapan tinggallah harapan. Chanyeol tidak menampakkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku hyung..."

Setelah kepergian Tao dan Kyungsoo, seorang namja tinggi muncul dari balik pohon. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Chanyeol memegang dadanya, ada yang sakit di dalam sana melihat cintanya pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak peduli derasnya air hujan. Dia tidak peduli tatapan orang yang menganggapnya aneh karena berdiam diri di bawah hujan. Dan dia juga tidak peduli setitik cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya.

Melepaskan orang yang dicintai memang sungguh menyakitkan namun tak semua yang dicintai harus dimiliki karena meskipun tidak bisa memilikinya bukan berarti berhenti untuk menyayangi dan mencintainya.

Bukankah begitu Park Chanyeol ?

**END**

* * *

**akhirnya gue bisa update part 2 nya, maaf lama soalnya kan gue bener-bener sibuk hehe :3 /ditampol sandal/  
****ini pasti hurt nya nggak kerasa ye ? gue emang nggak ada bakat bikin fanfict hurt atau angst, atau bisa dibilang kemampuan gue ini setengah-setengah. gue bisa nulis fanfict bermacam genre tapi entah feelnya dapat apa kagak -_-  
****dan terakhir, gue ngucapin makasih yang udah mau baca fanfic abal-abal gue dengan atau tanpa review, XOXO :3**


End file.
